


Snapshots

by Sylv



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabbles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic for a different pairing each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cloud/Aerith

When Cloud opened the door to his apartment, he felt strong arms wrap around his neck in a tight hug and a lot of soft brown hair in his face before he even had a chance to step inside.

When she moved back from him, he saw that there were tears on Aerith’s face. Something twisted in his chest and he dropped the groceries that were in his hands to bring them up and cup her face worriedly. “Aerith!” he cried in shock, studying her green eyes intently. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Cloud,” she hiccupped, and for the first time he noticed the wide grin that was nearly swallowing up her entire expression. “Everything is perfect.”

Well, that was confusing.

“Then… why are you crying?”

“Oh, Cloud!” And she leapt into his arms again. He caught her, bewildered. “Cloud—I’m pregnant!”

“ _What_?”

“We’re going to have a baby! You’re going to be a  _father_!”

He fainted.


	2. Zack/Tifa

“Listen, Tifa, it’s not that I don’t want to…”

Well, this definitely wasn’t how he had imagined his birthday.

He had come back to their shared apartment and walked into the door, calling out hellos to his girlfriend and making jokes about how she had better have done something special for him, and it better have topped Cloud’s guys night out getting plastered, so it would have to be good.

When he entered their bedroom, wondering where she could be, he was confronted by a Tifa wearing a school girl uniform, including the short plaid skirt and the white button up shirt with a tie. His mouth dropped open as she stood up off the bed and made her way over to him, putting her arms around his neck and smirking up at him. “Be careful, or a teacher’s going to catch us.”

Suddenly, his pants were painfully tight.

But Zack was the mature adult here; he was older, and he needed to take responsibility. So, as calmly as he could, he removed her hands from his body and softly explained that he couldn’t.

Tifa reacted rather badly to that.

“If that was true, then we wouldn’t be on the opposite sides of a door right now!” came her muffled reply. Zack hung his head and sighed, trying to figure out how to word his objections in a way that wouldn’t offend her even more.

“I want to, I really do, but… you’re so young and I’m three years older than you and I don’t want to… to take advantage of you, or destroy your innocence or whatever.”

He held his breath as there was a pause on that other side of the door.

“That’s why?” she asked him quietly, sounding significantly more subdued.

“That’s why.”

There was another pause, and then the door was open and Tifa was staring up at him with a small smile playing around her face. “Oh, Zack,” she said. “If I offer, then you’re not taking advantage of me!” when he opened his mouth to protest, she put up a hand. “However, I understand. But,” and a rare mischievous twinkle was in her eyes. “When it’s my birthday in two months, and I turn twenty-one, you had better make up for what I missed here.”

Zack grinned at her devilishly. “Deal.”


	3. Zack/Aerith

Aerith was normally a very happy girl. She enjoyed life and all the things in it, and always tried to make the best of any situation no matter what it was. It was almost like her philosophy in life—why worry?

But now she felt regret stab through her just as Sephiroth’s sword was doing. There was unimaginable pain, but she ignored it in favor of glancing up to see Cloud’s horrified face in front of her. His mouth was twisted in a kind of silent scream, and she felt her heart lurch. “I’m sorry, Cloud,” she tried to say.

She didn’t know if it came out or not.

But at the same time she felt a peace descend over her, and that one biggest regret that she had in her life lifted from her shoulders. She never had time to say a real goodbye to Zack before he died? Well, now she could apologize in person.

Aerith sighed as she felt her life leave her, itching to join the lifestream. I’m coming, Zack, she said, although whether to reassure herself or him, she couldn’t tell.

She would finally get to be with him.


	4. Tifa/Aerith

"Aerith, I don't really see why this is necessary."  
  
Tifa allowed her girlfriend to pull her reluctantly into the store, blushing and ducking her head every time someone looked at her; there was no way that she would be making eye contact with  _anyone_ in this store. Not on her life.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't," Aerith clucked, tightening her grip on Tifa's hand. "But I know that for a relationship to stay healthy, sexual relations between partners need to be spontaneous, interesting and fun. Now, in my opinion--"  
  
Tifa hissed her breath out through her teeth, wondering if Aerith could have said that any louder. And in a public place, too. "Yea, but that doesn't mean that we need to--"  
  
She was interrupted. "Hm, what size are you, Tifa?" she eyed her breasts critically and began browsing the shelves and racks. Tifa wanted to find the nearest closet to hide in for the rest of her life, and then  _maybe_ contemplate emerging.  
  
Lingerie shopping. Something that Tifa had thought she would never do. Then again, she also never thought she would end up dating Aerith. Sometimes the universe throws you curve balls.  
  
"What about this one?" asked the girl in Tifa's thoughts, holding up a piece with ruffles and lace and ribbons and a lot of unnecessary trapdoors.  
  
Aerith giggled, interpreting Tifa's wide-eyed stare correctly. "Don't worry," she assured her. "It'll spend more time off of you than on you."  
  
Oh, man.


	5. Cloud/Tifa

Cloud had known that living with another person would be difficult, and very different from what he was used to. He also knew that if that person was of the opposite sex, they were going to hit some rough patches and places that they didn't agree.  
  
However, he had never bet on Tifa.  
  
"Tifa..." Cloud knocked on the bathroom door gently. "Tifa, you've been in there for a while. I'd really appreciate it if I could use the toilet..." he trailed off there, listening to the silence on the other side of the door.  
  
The door was suddenly wrenched open, and Cloud stared at his girlfriend who was holding a hair dryer in one hand and a brush in the other while her hair was half-dry and was sticking up all over the place. "Cloud," she said firmly, and he felt an overwhelming sense of wariness.  
  
"Cloud, I'm not an unreasonable person," her voice was too cheerful. He decided not to argue that point. "I don't ask for too much. But if you would like your girlfriend to look her best each day, you'll give me this time in the bathroom."  
  
"Tifa, I know that you need this time, but I just want.--"  
  
Her amber eyes flashed. "Cloud. You either want me to be able to have the time in the bathroom or you don't."  
  
Cloud lapsed into the silence, struggling to find a way to answer that statement without making it sound like he thought she was wrong. Tifa smiled at him brightly when he didn't speak and shut the door in his face. He heard the hair dryer start up again moments later.  
  
The blonde stood there for a sescond before pulling out his cell phone and hitting the two on speed dial. It rang for a bit, and when the person on the other end picked up, he said, "Hey, Zack. Listen, can I come to your house to go to the bathroom?"  
  
 _"... What?"_  
  
"I can't go to the bathroom here until Tifa is done in there."  
  
 _"Wouldn't it just... be faster to wait for her? I live twenty minutes away from you."_  
  
"Trust me. It wouldn't."


	6. Reno/Yuffie

“Yo, Yuffie, can you like, slow down for a second?”

Yuffie tapped her foot for about two seconds as she waited before bounding away again, leaving the redhead struggling to keep up with her as she ran.

“Dude, stop with the sugar and walk like a normal person, would ya?”

The younger girl whirled around to face Reno and crossed her arms, sending her best death glare his way. “Dude, can you like, speak normal English please?” she mocked him, her foot once again tapping harshly on the ground, a testament to her inability to stay still. “You’re like a cracked out Tifa on a sugar high at four in the morning while she’s trying to stay awake but can’t and Cloud goes to try and talk to her to try to get her to sleep and she starts saying things that nobody can understand because she’s fucking  _out of it_  so she mumbles and whatnot and so-and-so and maybe even tries to take a swing at him but even though he’s a pansy and can’t take a hit he’ll dodge it because Tifa is just so mindless.”

By the time she finished with that she was panting rather heavily, and had given Reno a chance to catch up with the exuberant girl. “You’re just jealous,” he told her, grinning and ruffling her hair in a way that could be fond, could be flirty.

“Jealous of what? Of the way that you like to kill our native language and spill its blood all over the ground like the ugly savage that you are? Yeah, I really like being able to brag that I’m a murderer of proper ways of speaking.”

“I knew it was because I’m more beautiful than you are,” Reno sighed dramatically and winked at her. “Don’t worry, yo. You’re like, safe, because people will think I’m babysitting or something.”

Yuffie blinked, flushed, and decided that her time would be better spent running on ahead. “Don’t be a cracked out Tifa!” she yelled back at him. “No one can understand what the hell you’re saying, and then I’ll need to go get Cloud to make you go to bed, and maybe you’ll take a swing at him too which he wouldn’t be able to take lying down so he’d have to fight you and then I could witness a shirtless hot guy fight where hopefully you’d get all sweaty ‘n’ shit!”

Reno tucked his hands into his pockets and swaggered after her. “I knew she thought I was hot.”


	7. Reno/Tifa

Tifa doesn’t like to use things like texting or AIM; she thinks that they’re cold and impersonal. And she also thinks that it is ridiculous for two people to be furiously typing to each other either on a phone or on the computer when it would be so much easier to just pick up the phone and call someone.

That is Tifa’s logic.

However, a certain someone is really starting to rack up her texting bills, and it’s beginning to piss her off.

“Reno!”

“Hey, Tiff, what’s going on, hm?”

“What’s going on is that you’re costing me thirty dollars a month with three hundred free texts already! You need to  _stop because I might just kick your ass_.”

“How else am I supposed to get you to contact me?”

“You could maybe come and see me, or call me!”

“Yo, you’d shut me out or like, hang up.”

“ _At least I would know that you’re putting in the effort_!”

“Effort’s not really my thing…”

“Just call me, Reno!”

“Dude, are you giving me permission to like, ‘be in your vicinity’?”

She hung up. Trying to say anything to him after that would be pointless anyways, and Tifa couldn’t afford to break anything in her bar.


	8. Reno/Kairi

“You… are old.”

Reno was highly affronted. “Maybe you’re just too young.”

“You’re so old that you could almost have gray hair. And here I am, in my prime, wasting my time over you.”

“Stop it. Jailbait.”

“Hey! I am eighteen, thank you  _very_  much.”

“Jailbait, yo.”

Kairi crossed her arms. “We are not doing anything until you take that back.”

“S’fine,” Reno assured her, ruffling her hair in an attempt to further irritate her. It worked. “You won’t last long.”

Kairi punched his arm. Reno laughed. “Dude, you are a  _noodle_ ;  I have to deal with  _Tifa_. Try again.”


	9. Cloud/Reno

“No, I’m not going to sleep with you,” Cloud repeated to the man who was following him around almost like a little lost puppy. Except he wasn’t cute, he most definitely wasn’t lost, and the word ‘stalking’ would probably be more appropriate here than ‘following’.

“Cloud, have sex with me.”

“I’m not going to have sex with you, Reno!”

“Cloud, have se—“

“Reno, don’t make me get Tifa.”

“Threesome! But only if you have sex with me.”

“Reno…”

“Cloud, have sex with me.”

“No, I’m not going to—“

“Cloud, have sex with me!”

“Do I need to get Rude?”

“… Well, if that’s what you like, but—“

“I swear I will lock you up.”

“Ooh, kinky. Hey, Cloud!”

“ _What?”_

“Have sex with me.”

Yuffie was staring. Tifa, walking by with a tray of dirty glasses balanced on her hip, paused to comment to the teen, “Yes, adults can act like children.”

The young ninja’s brow furrowed before she took a step forward. “Cloud!” she called, waving her arms wildly at him.

Cloud, extremely grateful for the distraction, spun around so quickly that he almost lost his balance. “Yes, Yuffie?”

“I think you should have sex with him.”

Tifa could actually hear Cloud’s faith in humanity drain away. She shook her head and left them to it.


	10. Vincent/Yuffie

“Only Yuffie…” Tifa mused, crossing her arms.

She had seen Yuffie do a few wild things in her life. She had seen her walk on her hands for over five hours because she refused to take off her boots when Tifa asked her to. She had seen her dangle Denzel out of a window for insulting her ‘ninja skills’. She had seen her undertake the daunting task of teaching Cloud to become tech-savvy and buy music to play while his phone was ringing.

But this topped them all.

The martial artist shook her head slightly as she watched Yuffie leap onto Vincent’s back, wrap her legs around his middle and demand that he take her down the street to her favorite restaurant without putting her down. As if this wasn’t scary enough, Vincent, with a noncommittal grunt, actually began to move in the direction of the door.

“Only down the steps,” she heard him mutter to the enthusiastic girl on his back, who laughed at this and patted the top of his head.

“Sure thing, Sparky.”

“Only Yuffie…” Tifa reiterated to herself before deciding that she didn’t want to see the rest of this scene unfold and turned away.


	11. Rude/Tifa

“I like your sunglasses,” she told him once, offhandedly.

“I don’t think you should have told him that,” Reno commented as she refilled his drink. “I don’t think he’s taken them off since, like, you told him that.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Reno,”

“Seriously! I think he  _sleeps_ with those things on now!”


End file.
